Guess Who?
by joydragon
Summary: Natsu finds out Lucy likes someone. He wants to know who. But Lucy won't just give up without a fight! Guess who?


**Yo guys! So this is just a fluffy silly little oneshot I whipped up one night. Maybe you'll enjoy it. Maybe not. But I wrote it so here it is!**

 **It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!**

 **-Joy**

* * *

 **Guess Who?**

"So Natsu." Cana began in a smug way. Natsu just knew whatever she had to say was going to be trouble.

"So what?"

Cana chuckled. "I have a secret you would probably be interested in dragon boy."

"Well I'm not. Go away, you reek of whiskey."

Cana just laughed again. "Now now, I always smell like that. Anyways. It's a secret about Luuuucy."

He stiffened. Anything about Lucy interested him. But he didn't want to give in to the alcoholic's twisted schemes. "Don't care Cana."

"Oh yes you do. You'll especially care about this!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and snorted. Even though curiosity was burning within him.

"Lucy likes a boy. You know what that means don't you?"

Natsu froze in place after hearing that first sentence. Lucy likes a boy?

"She may even love him. Who knows." Cana shrugged nonchalantly. But out of the corner of her eyes she was evaluating Natsu's reaction and smirking inwardly.

His heart shattered.

Lucy... loves this boy?

.

.

.

Will she leave him?

The thought struck fear straight into his veins.

"I have to go." Natsu said calmly. He stood up suddenly, his stool falling to the floor loudly. He didn't bother picking it up as he quickly stomped out of the guild. He had some questioning to do. He'd find out who this stupid guy was and beat him to ashes.

* * *

"Lucy! Luuuucccyy~~~! Luceeeeee!"

"Oh my god Natsu I'm going to kill you."

"Luce! Finally!" Natsu cheered as she stepped out from the bathroom after being in there for like, eternity.

She huffed. "I can't even take a bath in peace before you break in here and pester me! What do you even want Natsu?"

"I want to know who you like!" He answered immediately, a scowl on his face.

"Wha-what... I don't like anybody!"

"Yes you do! Cana told me you like a boy! _Who?!"_

Lucy was quite for a moment, as if contemplating something. Then she sighed.

"Okay Natsu. Yes I like... someone."

"I know. Who?"

Then she smiled widely. "Guess who."

He stared at her. Guess?

"Huh?" He stated dumbly.

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. "Guess who Natsu! I'm not just going to tell you!"

"What?! That's not fair! It'd take a long time to guess!"

"Exactly. How about we make a bet hmm?"

Natsu perked up. He sure did like a challenge after all.

"Go on..." He nodded.

Lucy smiled coyly. "I give you one hint each day, and you're allowed to guess only one person per day. You have ten days to guess correctly. And if you don't guess right, then I won't tell you."

"And what if I guess right?"

Lucy's smile broadened. "I'll give you a special present if that happens."

"Deal. We start tomorrow." Natsu stuck his hand out to shake on it.

He would find out.

* * *

1

"Alright Luce. So give me the hint."

Lucy smiled. "Okay. Hmm let's see. I think he's cute!"

"Tch. Lucy that isn't much of a hint." He said, annoyed.

She shrugged. "Well? Guess who?"

Natsu tried to consider who she ever thought was attractive. All those pretty poster boy models in the magazines were her type. But surely she'd actually know this guy right? There was only that one time when she was supposed to go on an actual date.

"Wait! Is it that same guy?! Glasses nerdy guy that you almost ditched me for?!"

Lucy laughed, actually holding her stomach. "God no. I haven't seen that guy since I stood him up. I don't even remember his name, that was so long ago. And if you think about it, I ditched him for you, so don't be so bitter! Try again tomorrow!"

* * *

2

He stomped up to her. "Where's my hint today?"

She smiled angelically. "He has spiky hair."

Natsu frowned. Everyone he could think of had spiky hair! Tch. So annoying. Let's see... spiky like... a porcupine. Like an animal. Like a fluffy cat. Or a lion.

Wait. Lion?

"Damn him. It's Loke isn't it!?"

Lucy just laughed again. "Absolutely not. Don't go giving him ideas." She grimaced slightly, "Besides, it's illegal to have romantic relationships with any of your spirits. Loke knows that, even if he doesn't act like it."

"Oh..." Huh. He hadn't known that.

Well that was a weight off his shoulders! The stupid lion spirit always got on his nerves with the 'Marry me, my princess' and 'I love you Lucy' crap. So annoying.

Even though he didn't get it right, he felt pretty good to cross that name of the list.

* * *

3

Lucy smiled upon seeing Natsu stride up to her, folding his arms across his chest and awaiting her hint.

"Today's hint: He's extremely manly."

Without really thinking it through, Natsu blurted, "Elfman?"

Honestly, you say 'man' and you just automatically link it to the burly beast take over mage.

Lucy had planned that. She smiled cunningly. "Nope."

Honestly liking Elfman? Sooo not her type- and Natsu knew it. Especially since he had Evergreen about to turn any other girl to stone if they got within a five foot radius of the big guy. Natsu shook his head. Lucy had just tricked him on this one. Bidding her time or something. He'll get her next time!

* * *

4

Natsu settled in the seat next to hers. He was frustrated with the game, but it was still early.

Lucy turned to him. "He's an orphan."

Natsu seethed. That wasn't much of a hint either. Nearly everyone was an orphan nowadays. Himself and her included, along with their teammates and half the guild, not to mention outside the guild as well. His mind flipped through all the possibilities. There were so many people!

Randomly picking a guy was what his mind decided to do.

"Uh... Lyon?"

Lucy tilted her head. "Gray's brother? No. I hardly know him!"

Natsu sighed. He hadn't really thought so either. There's always tomorrow...

* * *

5

"I want to work with him in the future. For the rest of my life, really." Lucy blushed happily.

Natsu pondered over that. She wanted to work in her writing right? So journalism stuff? Like with the magazine company?

"Er... Jackson?"

Lucy squinted at him. "Who?"

"That annoying reporter guy with the magazine."

"You mean Jason?" Lucy was giving him a bewildered stare.

"Oh yeah that's it."

"No. He's too annoying to even consider dating." Lucy scoffed.

Whew. That's good news.

Natsu pondered over the hint though. Who did Lucy want to work with?

* * *

6

"Alright, what now Luce?" Natsu was getting nervous. It was past his halfway point now.

"He's an incredibly powerful mage."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. Now they were getting somewhere. Powerful...

His mind wondered back to the Grand Magic Games for some reason. Their opponents were very powerful, especially after their lapse in time. When he was facing the twin dragons, he barely won.

Speaking of the twin dragons, they were both very powerful mages.

"The twin dragons?"

"Just one person Natsu."

"Er.. Sting?"

"Nope! You sure are having a hard time, hmm Natsu?"

"Tch. Shut up. There's lots of people."

"Alright, I'll help you out with an extra hint. He's in Fairy Tail."

Ah, _now_ they were getting somewhere! He's totally got this!

* * *

7

Lucy sighed dreamily. "He has smoldering eyes."

Natsu scrunched up his nose. He remembered Juvia babbling about Gray's 'smoldering eyes' once.

Crap... It wasn't Gray was it?!

 _"Gray?!"_ He stood up, smacking his hands on the table in disbelief.

Lucy fell over laughing. She rolled on the floor as tears fell down her face.

"Y-You think! That _Gray_ has s-smoldering eyes?!" She chortled between breaths.

Natsu growled. "Hell no! Dammit Lucy!"

"Maybe you should ask him on a date so you can compliment his smoldering eyes!" Lucy crowed, still holding her stomach with laughter.

Natsu groaned and hit his head on the table. She had tricked him again!

He was so gonna get her back one day. But first he had to win this bet and beat someone's ass for taking Lucy away from him!

* * *

8

Natsu groaned. He only had three more guesses...

"Oh Natsu~! Don't you want to know today's hint?"

She continued, not waiting for his reply.

"He's a dragon slayer."

Natsu spit out his drink. A dragon slayer? That really narrowed it down. Gajeel and Laxus were the only ones besides him!

Which one would Lucy be interested in? Probably Laxus with his cool and sophisticated air. But he was also mean. He had hurt Lucy in the past. But then again, so had Gajeel. And would Gajeel be cool in a girl's eyes with all his piercings and black clothes and self-loathing? Who knows. He thinks they both suck. They're ugly and he could so beat them in a fight!

She shouldn't be interested in either of them dammit!

He groaned again. "Gajeel?"

Lucy made an annoying buzzing sound, as if he had pushed the wrong button to a game. "Wrong answer!"

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Maybe you'll do better tomorrow hmm?"

Oh now she was just rubbing it in.

* * *

9

She smiled. "He has light hair and a scar."

Natsu felt his heart sink.

"So.. it's Laxus then?"

Lucy giggled, standing up. Freezing Natsu to his spot in shock, she kissed his cheek.

"Wrong again."

Then she ran away before Natsu could recover.

Wait... The only other male dragon slayer in Fairy Tail was him. His hair _was_ light pink. And he had a scar, several actually...

Dumbfounded, Natsu just hung with his mouth open staring after her. "Me...?"

* * *

10

Natsu heaved, leaning on his knees. He had barely had any sleep last night and then he had ran to the guild first thing in the morning to confront Lucy.

She thought he was cute.

He had spiky hair.

He was manly.

He was an orphan.

She wants to work with him in the future. All her life. (He then figured out she meant going on missions with him until they were old and wrinkly, which put a pleasant warm feeling inside his chest at the thought.)

He's an incredibly powerful mage.

He has smoldering eyes.

He's a dragon slayer.

He has light hair and a scar.

Not wanting to be so sure of himself, because he still couldn't believe it, he asked her, "What's my hint today?"

Lucy grinned. "I love summer.*"

Natsu grinned back. Summer huh?

"So what's my prize for guessing right?" He stepped closer to her, caging her at the bar between his muscular arms.

Lucy defiantly looked him in the eye, unfazed by his closeness. "Well that depends. You haven't guess correctly yet."

"I wonder whoever it could be." He drawled.

Lucy shrugged. "Well you've been guessing for ten days. Surely you'd have a better idea who it is by now right?"

"Shut up and kiss me Luce."

* * *

(*A/N: Get it? Get it? GET IT? Natsu=summer)

For the last one I was juggling between, "He has stupid pink hair." or some long winded explanation of him like "He's an idiotic, destroying, pyromaniac who raised a cat as his son and breaks into my house uninvited and calls me weird all the time." But alas, I had the summer idea and just had to use it. Cute, right?


End file.
